More Than Me
by Avalongirl1
Summary: Pen (or Penny) Is unhappy being an earth pony, she doesn't have an earth pony ability's and wishes to have wings or magic. When her family moves from Canterlot to Ponyville she meet's Scootaloo a Pegasus who can not yet fly. The two become friends with one another, and read from a book that there is something that will grant you your greatest wish.
1. Chapter 1

Pen looked up to try and see the new princess, but it hopeless as all she could see was other ponies that towered over her. The cream colored filly looked up at her dad, who stood tall compared to the others in the crowed. "I can't see!" She complained hoping that he would hear her, and pick her up so she could see. Instead she found herself levitating off the ground, Sierra's horn glowed a dim yellow as did Pen, this always happened when unicorns used their magic. She was lifted up until she could see above everyone else.

"I don't hear a Thank you". The tone Sierra used annoyed Pen.

"Thank you". She grumbled then looked up at Princess Twilight Sparkle who had finished her speech, but Pen didn't care much she was focused on Twilight's wings, they were huge she wondered if she could fly super fast with wings that size. Hard to believe that she didn't have them long ago, could a pony really turn into an alicorn just like that? She had also heard that Cadance had once been a Pegasus and now was a great magic user. But behind all of Pen's thoughts there was jealousy.

Thunder rumbled and lightning FLASHED! Pen was inside on this cold night. Rain lashed against the window, there was a storm outside.

Honey Hoof entered the room with hot chocolate on a tray, she lay it down on the small table in the middle of the room. The room was mostly dark, and the only light was from a little lantern, hanging from the ceiling. Suddenly another filly entered the room, Sierra the older sister of Pen, but only by a year. Pen looked younger then her age, she was smaller then most ponies. She was a creamy yellow color, with light green hair, her eyes were a dull green.

"Thank you Sierra". Honey Hoof said as she handed Pen a cup. "I didn't even know there was such a thing as a 'boiling spell'".

"There isn't". Pen spoke up. "It's a heat spell, but sometimes you can focus it to one place. But if used carelessly it could start a fire".

The room was silent for a minute, as if they were stunned that she knew so much when really all she did was tell them a simple fact.

Sierra gave her a look that said it all : _I thought I told you to keep out of my books._

_"_I hope your brother and father can fix this, it's been hours and the storm machine is still broken"? Honey Hoof took a sip of her drink then sat down on the sofa next to the window. "I want you two to get to bed soon, Pen has to get to her new school tomorrow, and Sierra you have to pass your exam to get into 'Celestia's School for Gifted Unicorns".

Pen was about to complain that she could go to bed much later but she didn't, there was no real use in it. Instead she put down her half finished drink and started walking up the long wooden stairs to her room. Sierra followed behind her, in fact she followed her to Pen room.

Confused she turned around. "Why are you following me"?

"I know you have my books". The yellow Mare said, almost as if a threat, Pen rolled her eyes went into her room and a few seconds later came out with two books, one titled : Magic 101, and the other one 'Basic Spells'. "How many times do I have to tell you : Don't go into my room and DON'T TAKE MY BOOKS"! Sierra started to walk away. "besides it's not like you can use them. Pen felt like crying at these words, it was true, she couldn't use them. Pen was an earth pony.

Not that there was anything wrong with that, earth pony's had special ability's as well. Like strength, and most felt connections with the earth but Pen did''t feel like she was meant to be an earth pony. She was not strong and felt no connection to the earth or it's animals, what she wanted was to use magic, or fly! Her sister had turned out a unicorn because of their grandmother, who was a unicorn, and it must have skipped a generation. And her father and brother were both Pegasus ponies, it just seemed unfair. She sometimes wondered if she was really a defective unicorn or Pegasus, one without wings or a horn.

Most ponies in Ponyville were earth ponies, like her mom. It was odd, her dad and brother worked in the weather factory and lived in clouds dale most of the time. They had lived in Canterlot less than a week ago, and if Sierra was accepted at 'Celestia's school for gifted Unicorns' then she would go live back in canterlot with their aunt and uncle to go to school. That would leave Pen and her mom to stay here, it was like everyone was separated.

'_I should really get a diary'. _Pen smiled at the idea, she wasn't the type to write down her feelings, yet she had so many. Pen pulled the covers over her and found that she was tired, she didn't know if it was the hot chocolate, the warmth of the bed, or the storm outside that actually made her feel relaxed, but she didn't have time to think as she drifted off into sleep


	2. Chapter 2

The class chattered on and on, even after the school bell rang. Miss Cheerilee ignored the students and was at the door with Pen as she said good bye to her mom for the day.

"I want you to walk home okay. I won't be able to pick you up after school but Miss Cheerilee says that she'll tell one of the students to bring you home from school". The golden-yellow mare said in a reassuring voice.

"But mom our house is so far away!" Pen complained, back in Canterlot she had always gotten on a bus to go home, the though of walking all the way back to her house made her tired.

Honey Hoof gave her daughter a hug. "It's not that far, twenty minutes at best. Besides all the other filly's walk home, it's a small town".

Pen watched as her mother stood up and walked down the hall and out the door. "Come in." Miss Cheerilee walked into the class with pen following behind her. "Class." She began, but the students just kept on talking, ignoring or not hearing their teacher. "CLASS!" She shouted, the room was silent for a second, then everyone took a few seconds to sit properly at their desks. "We have a new student today, she just moved to Ponyville all the way from Canterlot. Penny why don't you tell us a little about yourself?" The purple pony took a few steps back leaving Pen in front of the class and the center of attention.

"Uhhhh...well...like Miss Cheerilee said my family moved here from Canterlot, and my name is Penny but everyone calls me Pen because I write allot of stories and stuff."

"We will also need someone to show **Pen** around the school for the day and walk her back to her house, any volunteers?" Miss Cheerilee asked the class, Instantly three hooves went up at the same time. "Only one volunteer is needed girls".

"Oh please?" Begged on of the ponies who had raised their hands, she had a bit southern accent. "Can't we all show her around?"

"Only one". Miss Cheerilee said again then turned to an orange Pegasus. "Scootaloo today is your lucky day".

"YES"! Scootaloo jumped up high in the air, aided by her wings which gave her a little extra push but wasn't very strong.

"I hope you don't mind sharing your desk then, we seem to be one short, but I'll get one in her for tomorrow. For now-". Miss Cheerilee pushed up an extra chair to Scootaloo's desk. "Sit here".

Pen sat down next to Scootloo, who seemed as exited as she was nervous. "

"Hey Pen, I'm Scootaloo! I can call you Pen right?" Before Pen could answer Scootaloo continued to ramble on. "I can't wait to show you everything around here! On our way home I am going to give you an entire tour of Ponyville! And wait until you you meet my friends they are so cool! But not as cool as rainbow Dash! Who is extra awesome by the way!

"I can't wait". Pen hadn't really listend to what Scootloo had said, she had been talking way to fast for her to understand. "But I think we should pay attention to what the teacher is saying".

"Oh yeah." Scootaloo turned towards Miss Cheerilee who was talking about some math problem that Pen couldn't quite understand.

The rest of the day went by quickly and before Pen knew it the final bell rung and everyone left the classroom. During lunch Scootaloo had shown her the playground, and where the bathroom was, introduced her to everyone in the class, and talked more about a club she was in called 'The Cutie Mark crusaders'.

_"To bad you already have your cutie mark, otherwise you could be in our club". Sweetie Bell had said, looking at Pen's cutie mark._

_"What is it anyway?" Apple bloom asked._

_"It's ink and a Quill, I write lot's of stories and stuff, ever since I was little I loved writing stories"._

_"About what?" Sweetie Bell asked her._

_Pen hesitated before answering. "Things that could never happen"._

It was true, Pen had never written about realistic things. Or herself, in fact her character were usually unlike her in every way. They were strong and brave, and natural leaders. They had her traits to, but they were amplified.

Now it was the end of the day and Pen was getting ready to walk home, although she knew that it wouldn't be a straight trip to her house. Scootaloo had been more than exited to give her a tour of ponyville. Scootaloo had forgotten something inside and left Pen with Applebloom and Sweetiebell.

"So where are we going first?" Pen asked.

"My place." Apple bloom trotted ahead of the others. "Wait until you meet my big sis! And granny smith and-".

"RACE YOU THERE!" Scootloo appeared on a scooter then grabbed Pen as she was passing by and put her on the back. "Since your new I'll let you ride with me!"

"But I don't-." Before Pen could finish her sentence Scootloo dashed off on her scooter, Pen held on for her life as the scooter jumped through the air avoiding a large rock that was in the middle of the road. "CAN'T YOU GO SLOWER?" Pen yelled at Scootaloo, the scooter was amll and only meant to fit on pony, so she was on the edge about to fall off.

"Oh come on were way ahead of them! Why quite now"?

"Not fair!" Shouted Sweeite bell as she started to catch up to them. "You get a scooter, and we have too run!"

"Hey I have extra weight, so I'm going slower then normal."

"Still not fair!" Sweetie Bell complained.

"Fine! The race is off! But I' not stopping"! Once again Scootalool took off on her scooter with Pen still on it.

After riding for three minutes Applebloom and Sweetie Bell were out of sight, and Scootaloo started to go at normal speed. It was at this point that Pen started to notice how this pony went so fast. With the help of her wings she didn't even have to use her back hooves to get the scooter moving. This made her wonder why not just fly everywhere instead of using a scooter? Debating if she should ask or not her curiosity finally got the best of her.

"Scootaloo?"

"Yeah?"

"Well how come you have this Scooter?"

Sootaloo gave her a confused look. "Beacuse I wanted it." She joked.

"That's not what I mean." Pen looked at Scootaloo who now had a worried and sad look on her face. "Why do you need it when you can fly everywhere way faster?"

"Well...maybe I don't like flying!" The scooter came to a halt. "What's it to you?"

"I-I was just wondering why-".

"Well maybe I like my scooter better than flying!" There was a long scilence, then Scootaloo started to flap her wings again making the scooter go. And all the way to sweet apple acres no one said a word.

"How did you get here before us?!" Scootaloo said shocked to find both Sweetie Bell and Applebloom at the farm.

"We got here ten minutes ago." Applebloom said. "We took a shortcut I found."

"Hey that's cheating!" Scootaloo protested.

"No it's not you called off the race remember?"

Scootaloo thought for a moment. "Oh yeah." Both girls let out a giggle, Scootaloo just rolled her eyes and couldn't help smileing.

Pen got off the scooter and looked around the farm, seeing row, upon row of apple trees. "Wow". She said to herself, not to far away an orange pony with a light yellow Mane pulled a cart full of barrels that contained apples.

"Hey sis!" Called out Apple Bloom, the orange pony looked up, and trotted over to where the little filly's stood.

"Hi there Apple Bloom!" The orange pony tousled Apple Bloom's hair then looked at the other ponies and greeted them as well. "Sweetie Bell, Apple Bloom and... who might you be?"

"Pen."

"Applejack, meet Pen! She's new at school!" Apple Bloom introduced pen, then the other way around.

"Well Howdy Pen! Nice to meet ya!"

"Hi." Pen said then added :"You look like...Do I know you?"

"I don't think so".

She thought for a moment, she could have sworn that she she had seen this pony in a picture somewhere...in the newspaper...that was it!

"You helped bring princess Luna back! You helped stopped Discord! I saw you in pictures!"

"That's old news." Applejack rolled her eyes.

"You know princess Twilight?"

"Yeah". Applejack said surprised that she didn't know. "One of my best friends".

"What is she like?!" Did you ask her how it feels to be an alicorn? Can she fly fast? How good at magic is she? Does her magic become stronger if she's an alicorn?"

"Slow down, slow down!" Applejack shouted over Pen's ranting questions. "She can't fly to well yet, her magic is great and that's all I know! Now if you excuse me I have to get back to my chores, this farm's not going to run it's self! Come on Scootaloo!" Applejack gave one last smile before turning around and continuing to pull the cart.

"Bye guys!" Scootaloo shouted then ran to catch up to her sister.

"Huh I always thought you naturally knew how to fly if you had wings."

"Not everyone knows how to fly right away." Scootaloo added, this was the first time she had spoken to Pen since she asked about flying. Pen guessed that she was not the strongest when it came to flying.


End file.
